


Something About You (dịch)

by AlexSummers



Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Writing Prompt
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSummers/pseuds/AlexSummers
Summary: Tạm dịch: Điều gì đó ở cậuA/N: prompt: “Cậu đã ở đâu suốt cuộc đời tôi vậy?” “Trốn khỏi cậu.”Vẫn là AU trường cấp ba. Lần này Hal là một gã thích giao lưu bè bạn còn Barry là bạn cùng nhóm thực hành hóa không có hứng thú của cậu.Pairing: Hal Jordan/Barry AllenAuthor: the_butler





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something About You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873604) by [the_butler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_butler/pseuds/the_butler). 



> Fic dịch thứ hai ố de!!!! Kì này là một couple bạn thân của DC, HalBarry. Siêu dễ thương luôn nha bà con. Tui dạo một vòng trong AO3 thấy chủ yếu là fluff, cực ít angst (nếu có cũng không nặng). Mọi người nên thử đọc đi nha <3

Hal yêu trường cấp ba. Ờ thì, không phải phần học hành đâu, mà là tất cả những thứ khác – hoạt động ngoại khóa, giao lưu xã hội, sự tôn trọng và cuồng nhiệt khi là át chủ bài của đội bóng rổ. Khi cậu nhảy lên ném cú ba điểm kia – cứ như thể cậu đang bay vậy. Khi cậu nhìn qua đám đông và cứ thế mà nháy mắt mà không thèm suy nghĩ với đám cổ động viên và fan nữ, cậu hào hứng. Trong mấy bữa tiệc sau đó, nơi cậu quyến rũ đám đông và nốc rượu tới khi cậu quên rằng mình còn phải về nhà với những người có thể nhìn thấu mấy trò nhảm nhí của cậu, cậu lướt qua, vờn quanh và xoay vòng với sự hâm mộ và nhiệt tình và, nếu cậu may mắn, mấy màn hôn hít và blow-job. Khi cậu về nhà, cậu gục ngã, nhưng giờ chuyện đó không quan trọng. Cái quan trọng là bạn cùng nhóm thực hành hóa mới toanh của cậu, một Barry Allen, và khả năng phi thường của cậu ta để có thể trả lời mấy câu hỏi trong tờ bài tập chung của họ.

“Woah. Cậu có thật không vậy, anh bạn? Cậu biết hết mấy thứ quái quỷ này à?”

Barry, mắt dán chặt vào tờ bài tập và cứ đều đều điền đáp án vào mà hầu như không thèm dừng, chỉ gật đầu trả lời. Hal nhướn một bên mày, đặt khuỷu tay lên bàn và gác đầu lên nắm đấm. Cậu mang nụ cười toe toét, quan sát cậu bạn cùng nhóm thực hành của mình tiếp tục qua trang hai với vẻ mặt gần như phát chán. Vậy hóa ra những người như vầy có tồn tại – những con người tới trường cấp ba thật sự để học. Cậu đó giờ chỉ toàn giao lưu với mấy kẻ coi trường học như cánh cổng tới các hoạt động xã hội quan trọng hơn, và coi việc học là thứ đáng không quan tâm nhất. Dù sao thì, bạn cũng chỉ trẻ có mỗi một lần trong đời, đúng chứ? Nhưng người như Barry chắc hẳn suy nghĩ về tương lai và lo lắng cho điểm GPA và SAT và mấy cái từ viết tắt quan trọng khác nữa, xem trường học là một bước đệm tới một tương lai tươi sáng hơn ở trường đại học nào đó nơi họ gặp những người cùng chí hướng và tiếp tục để thay đổi thế giới. Trong khi đó, những gã Hal trên đời này chạm đỉnh ở cấp ba – sáng chói nhất ở lứa tuổi đẹp nhất của thanh xuân rồi tàn lụi và trở thành những gì mà lũ chạm đỉnh ở cấp ba trở thành. Ba mẹ cậu, chắc vậy. Kết hôn lúc còn trẻ, sinh con đẻ cái, cứ mắc kẹt mãi trong cái công việc không có tương lai ở quê nhà và hồi tưởng về những năm huy hoàng khi còn là tâm điểm trường học thay vì dành thời gian cho con cái. Hal thật sự lắc lắc đầu để rũ cái suy nghĩ đang đầu độc tâm trạng của mình. Cậu tập trung lại vào bạn cùng nhóm thực hành để thay đổi dòng suy nghĩ của mình.

Barry có lẽ không biết, nhưng cái vẻ trông nghiêm túc khi cắn môi dưới của mình với cổ áo lệch lạc vậy khiến cậu ta trông rất đáng yêu. Ý nghĩ ấy khiến Hal mỉm cười lần nữa. Cậu vươn ra và kéo nhẹ cái cổ áo bị nhăn, và Barry chỉ hơi đánh mắt sang Hal.

“Chỉ sửa lại thôi, chỉ có vậy thôi.”

Cậu trai chỉ hừm một tiếng đồng ý, và vì lý do nào đó điều đó khiến Hal cảm thấy ấm áp trong lòng. Cậu tiếp tục nhìn bạn cùng nhóm thực hành của mình lật qua hai trang bài tập, bút mực đánh dấu nhỏ xíu kế bên mỗi câu hỏi đánh số, kiểm tra lại lỗi. Thỏa mãn rồi, Barry cuối cùng nhìn lên và đặt cây bút xuống, quay qua Hal và đưa cậu xấp giấy, cứ như thể Hal sẽ kiểm tra bài cậu vậy. Điều đó khiến Hal nhếch môi, cầm lấy bài tập và giả vờ xem qua đáp án.

“Wow, cậu thật sự biết việc của mình nhỉ?”

Barry chỉ nhún vai, rồi quay lại với mớ bút của mình – cậu chàng này thật sự có một cái hộp bút đầy các cây bút và bút dạ đủ màu sắc, Hal ghi nhận – và bắt đầu dọn dẹp phần bàn của mình.

“Tuyệt.” Hal tiếp tục độc thoại. “Để tôi đưa cái này cho giáo viên.”

Họ, hay đúng hơn, Barry, đã hoàn thành bài tập nhanh tới độ cả lớp còn lại vẫn còn đang rối bù ở trang một, và giáo viên kiểm tra bài của họ, ý lộn của Barry, ngay trước mặt Hal. Cậu suýt thì cười rúc rích với mỗi dấu đánh đỏ chót, Barry đã trả lời toàn bộ câu hỏi hoàn hảo. Giáo viên trả lại cậu tờ giấy, trông ấn tượng rõ thấy, và nói, “chà, tôi nghĩ hai em có thể ra khỏi lớp sớm.”

Đi trở lại bàn của họ, Hal giơ nắm đấm lên trời và nhép miệng, “hoàn hảo!” với Barry, người chỉ nhìn lại với vẻ không mấy hứng thú. Hal đưa cậu ta tờ bài tập và ngồi xuống thu dọn lại đồ. “Giáo viên nói tụi mình có thể về sớm. Barry, bạn của tôi, cậu đã ở đâu suốt cuộc đời của tôi vậy?” Hal vui vẻ nói, và cậu đã lơ đãng nhét đồ vào balô tới nỗi cậu suýt thì bỏ lỡ câu trả lời lặng lẽ,

“Trốn khỏi cậu.”

Nó khiến Hal ngưng lại, nhưng tới lúc cậu quay qua bên phải Barry đã đứng dậy và đi ra khỏi phòng thí nghiệm. Tiếng la của Hal, “hey!” khiến cậu phải nhận vài cái nhìn khó chịu từ cả giáo viên lẫn bạn học, và cậu xấu hổ cúi đầu và luôn miệng nói xin lỗi trong lúc ra khỏi phòng, quyết tâm đuổi kịp bằng được Barry.

Khi cậu ra ngoài cậu nhìn trái phải và không hề thấy một cọng lông hay sợi tóc của bạn cùng nhóm thực hành của mình.

“Gì chứ?” Cậu chỉ có thể tự hỏi bản thân. Cậu chàng đó nhanh chân thật. Hal không thể hỏi cậu ta có ý gì với câu nói lặng lẽ đó. Cậu đã xúc phạm Barry chăng? Ừ thì cậu có hơi ngu một tí khi nói đến môn hóa, nhưng cậu cũng có cố giúp đỡ khi được hỏi tới mà. Chỉ là Barry gần như không nhờ vả cậu, trừ việc nhờ cậu chuyền qua mấy thứ. Hal lục lọi não xem xem cậu có từng vô ý bắt nạt cậu trai không. Hal không phải kẻ bắt nạt, nhưng họ nói những thứ bạn nghĩ chẳng là gì có thể là gì đó với người khác. Cậu gãi gãi gáy mình và đè nén cái mong muốn thở dài lại. Cậu nhìn quanh lần nữa để xem nếu Barry có tình cờ hiện ra trong lúc cậu đứng một mình ngoài hành lang, và vẫn chẳng thấy ai. Chà, có lẽ cậu có thể hỏi lần sau hai người chung lớp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Đó hoàn toàn là tình cờ khi Barry Allen bước ra khỏi thư viện đúng ngay chóc lúc Hal đi ngang qua.
> 
> “Oh hey! Bạn thực hành!” Hal vui mừng, và bước nhanh tới để tóm lấy vai Barry trước khi người kia có thể chạy đi.

Tuần tiếp theo Hal nỗ lực vô cùng để tìm bạn thực hành của mình và hơi bị ngạc nhiên khi nhận ra rằng Barry còn cùng chung với cậu hai lớp nữa. Có nghĩa là đó giờ cậu vẫn nhìn thấy Barry hằng ngày và chưa từng chú ý. Cậu ta sẽ thu mình trong góc lớp phía sau, chăm chú viết viết hay đọc đọc gì đó, luôn luôn tránh ánh nhìn của Hal. Cậu ấy chắc chắn đang tránh mặt, Hal nghĩ. Đến cả bạn cậu cũng đã bắt đầu nhận ra rằng cậu cứ nhìn chàng trai kia liên tục, Barry chắc hẳn cũng đã biết. Nhưng Barry chưa bao giờ ngước lên để gặp ánh nhìn của Hal, và lúc nào sau giờ học tới lúc Hal đã thoát khỏi đám bạn lố nhố của mình để tới gặp Barry cậu trai kia cũng đã rời đi mất rồi. Điều này bắt đầu hơi hơi khó chịu với Hal, người thường xuyên thoải mái và vô tư hơn. Đó là một tính cách cậu chăm chú gầy dựng nên. Nghe hơi buồn cười, nhưng ai quan tâm? Chỉ có Hal thôi, cho chính bản thân cậu. Nhưng mà giờ cậu nhận ra rằng mình đang quan tâm về một người khác.

“Trốn khỏi cậu.” Barry đã nói vậy. Cậu ấy nói thật giọng trầm và vô cảm mà Hal suýt thì bỏ lỡ. Nhưng mà Hal không có, và giờ thì cậu thế này đây. Vào cuối giờ học cái suy nghĩ ấy đã làm phiền cậu tới độ cậu không muốn đi chơi với đám bạn sau buổi tập bóng rổ. Họ ngạc nhiên đấy, nhưng sau khi chọc ghẹo cậu một tí thì rồi cũng mặc kệ cậu. Họ là kiểu bạn bè đó, kiểu mà không để tâm đến bạn khi bạn không còn đáng để giết thời gian chung nữa. Hal biết điều này, nhưng cậu không thực sự quan tâm lắm. Đâu là khả năng họ sẽ còn bên cậu sau những cuộc đi chơi và trường trung học? Tới bây giờ thì, không có đâu. Nên Hal cũng không kì vọng nhiều lắm ở những người đó. Hơn nữa, chẳng phải cậu cũng cùng một giuộc với họ sao?

Trong buổi tập, cậu bắt bản thân mình chỉ tập trung vào ném ba điểm thôi, và suốt một tiếng rưỡi đó não cậu thật may mắn làm sao chỉ toàn là bóng rổ. Cậu giỏi chuyện đó – ép buộc bản thân mình làm chuyện gì đó. Khi cậu để tâm. Sự mệt mỏi về thể xác không là gì với cậu cả, từ lâu rồi cậu đã liên tục tập luyện khiến cho cơ thể cậu trở thành cái huấn luyện viên gọi là thể chất trời sinh. Nhưng Hal biết cậu không phải vậy. Chỉ là bóng rổ cho cậu một lối thoát khỏi mớ bòng bong trong đầu cậu. Khi cậu chỉ tập trung vào việc chơi thể thao thật tốt, mọi thứ dường như tan biến đi mất. Sau buổi tập, bỏ bạn cậu lại nghĩa là cậu phải về nhà, và đó là nơi cậu muốn dành thời gian ít nhất có thể. Và vì vậy, với đầu óc trống rỗng, cậu bước về phía trường học và trong một ý thích nhất thời chậm rãi bước về phía thư viện.

Đó hoàn toàn là tình cờ khi Barry Allen bước ra khỏi thư viện đúng ngay chóc lúc Hal đi ngang qua.

“Oh hey! Bạn thực hành!” Hal vui mừng, và bước nhanh tới để tóm lấy vai Barry trước khi người kia có thể chạy đi. Khi Barry ngước lên nhìn Hal, sự hoảng hốt lướt qua mặt cậu ấy, và Hal thầm cảm ơn rằng cậu đã di chuyển trước. Hal dấn tới, quyết không để bị ngó lơ lần này. “Barry, phải không? Hey tôi cứ thắc mắc mãi với cậu chuyện này.”

“Uh…” mắt Barry cứ không chịu nhìn cậu và thay vào đó nhìn qua hai bên cậu, rõ rành rành là tìm đường trốn. Hal bóp vai cậu ta và nó làm cậu ta giật mình nhìn thẳng vào Hal. Hal cười với cậu ta thật vui.

“Nhưng mà phía trước cửa ra vào thì không phải chỗ hợp cho lắm. Cậu có muốn đi uống hay gì đó không? Vừa mới tập bóng rổ xong, giờ tôi đói rã cả bụng ra đây này.”

“Tôi không…”

“Aw, thôi nào, bạn à,” Hal nói mà cố tình nhấn mạnh vào chữ cuối, “chúng ta cũng nên chơi chung thôi vì dù sao chúng ta cũng chung với nhau cho tới cuối năm học mà.”

Barry trông vẫn như con hươu trước ánh đèn xe vậy, nên Hal chủ động và vòng tay quanh vai cậu trai và bắt đầu bước đi. “Đi nào, tôi biết một chỗ.” Cậu nửa kéo Barry xa khỏi thư viện.

Chỗ Hal biết hóa ra là một nhà hàng gia đình gần biên giới thị trấn. Họ đã dùng xe Hal đi, “nó là một miếng sắt vụn, nhưng là miếng sắt vụn của tôi, cậu hiểu không?” Hal cũng giải thích sơ sơ với một cái nhún vai, như thể nó giải thích cho cái mớ hổ lốn kể cả bên trong xe cậu. Nhưng nó đưa cậu tới nơi cậu cần, và đôi khi nó giúp cậu cứ lái và lái cho tới tận con đường cao tốc cũ, tưởng tượng một cuộc sống nơi cậu có thể đứng lên và lái xa khỏi gia đình cậu, thị trấn này, cuộc đời hiện tại của cậu. Chỉ cần đi tới con đường và không bao giờ nhìn lại. Nhưng, à, hiện tại thì, nó là lý do tại sao cậu trai ngại ngùng này đỏ mặt dữ dội trước mặt Hal, trong một buồng ở một nhà hàng gia đình gần-như-vắng-teo gần rìa thị trấn.

“Đừng lo, đây là nơi tôi hay tới khi tôi muốn một mình.” Hal cẩn thận nói, cố gắng đánh giá phản ứng của Barry, nghĩa là khi mắt cậu liếc ngang dọc tìm cửa thoát. Hal đặt miếng khoai tây chiên cậu chuẩn bị ăn xuống, và chùi tay vào tờ khăn giấy. “Hey, trái đất tới Barry.”

Điều đó khiến Barry giật mình một tí và lại nhìn Hal một lần nữa. Nó khiến Hal nhăn mặt, cái sự giật thột đó. Hal đẩy cái hamburger ăn-dở-một-nửa và phần khoai qua bên và chỉ tay về phần ăn còn nguyên xi trước mặt Hal. “Cậu không đói à? Tôi thật sự nghiêm túc lúc nói là tôi đãi đó.”

Barry nhanh chóng dời tầm mắt xuống phần burger và khoai của mình và cắn môi. Hal nén tiếng thở dài. “Hey, thôi nào, có phải tôi bỏ độc vô đó đâu.”

“Tôi không có nghĩ vậy!” một câu trả lời nhanh chóng. Nó khiến Hal ngừng lại. “Chỉ là đùa thôi mà.” Hal giọng trung tính đáp lại. Barry lại đỏ mặt và nhìn như thể cậu trai sắp khóc. Điều này khiến Hal lo lắng.

“Này, này, bình tĩnh! Tôi không có ý xúc phạm hay gì đâu! Thôi nào, anh bạn, chỉ cần, tôi chẳng biết nữa, thư giãn tí xíu đi?”

Cứ như thể chỉ cần có vậy Barry giơ tay che mặt lại và nói bằng giọng nghèn nghẹt, “Tôi xin lỗi!”

“Gì?” là tất cả những gì Hal nói được, bối rối trước chuỗi sự việc.

“Tôi nói là tôi xin lỗi!” Barry lặp lại, hạ tay xuống và lau lau mắt bằng mu bàn tay.

“Oh, hey, thôi nào.” Ôi không, những cảm xúc cậu ít khi phải giải quyết, Hal nghĩ. Chết tiệt thật. Cậu cố tạo ra vài âm thanh bình tĩnh hơn. “Anh bạn, ổn thôi? Tôi, tôi nghĩ là xin lỗi cậu?”

Barry bỏ tay xuống và lại ngước mắt lên, thứ giờ đã đỏ lên. “Tôi xin lỗi vì đã nói điều tôi đã nói trong giờ hóa. Giờ xin dừng bắt nạt tôi lại đi.”

Một khoảng lặng, rồi một câu “Cái gì cơ?” đầy vẻ không-thể-tin-được từ Hal.

Mặt Barry hơi nhăn nhó lại, nhưng rồi cậu hít một hơi thật sâu và bình tĩnh lại. “Tôi sẽ không để bị bắt nạt đâu.”

Hal, miệng vẫn còn há hốc, lắc lắc đầu cho qua cơn sốc. Mắt tròn xoe, cậu chỉ tay về phần ăn chưa đụng đến của Barry, và khoát tay xung quanh như để chỉ khắp cả nhà hàng. “Cái… okay. Để tôi… Cậu biết không? Hmm. Thật ra…” Hal cứ bắt đầu rồi lại dừng vài lần, tự lấy lại tinh thần. Cậu cuối cùng cũng nói, “Phần nào trong này khiến cậu nghĩ đây là tôi bắt nạt cậu?”

Chàng trai tóc vàng đối diện Hal trông bối rối không kém gì cậu. “Ý cậu là sao…?”

“Ý cậu là sao ý tôi là sao?” Hal nói lại, giọng dần to lên. Vẻ hoảng hốt quay lại trên mặt Barry và Hal ép mình chỉnh đốn lại. “Nghe nè, những gì tôi muốn làm là hỏi cậu sao cậu lại nói cậu đã trốn tôi suốt thời gian qua, chỉ vậy thôi. Cái này,” Hal gõ một ngón tay lên bàn, “là sự điều đình. Cho bất cứ thứ gì tôi có thể đã làm với cậu khiến cậu cảm thấy rằng cậu phải tránh xa tôi.”

Vẻ lo sợ trên mặt Barry trở nên rõ ràng hơn, và rồi cậu nhìn đi và nhắm mắt lại, rõ ràng là đang tự điều chỉnh bản thân. “Tôi… tôi không thể.”

“Không thể gì cơ?”

Barry trông giống như cậu sắp bật khóc lần nữa, nhưng vẫn cứng rắn. “Tôi chỉ không thể thôi, okay?”

Giờ, Hal mới để cho cái thở dài cậu nín nhịn nãy giờ thoát ra ngoài. Giống như là, cái quái quỷ gì đây hả trời. Cậu dựa người ra phía sau và nhìn lên trần nhà. Cậu lại bắt đầu nói, không thèm nhìn Barry. “Nhìn nè, Barry, tôi hiểu rồi. Tôi có lẽ đã bắt cậu tới đây với tôi. Nhưng chỉ do cậu sẽ tiếp tục ngó lơ tôi nếu tôi không làm vậy. Tôi không bắt nạt cậu đâu, nói rõ nha. Tôi không có ý định vậy. Tất cả những gì tôi muốn là cho những ngày cấp ba còn lại của tôi thật yên bình và tôi đoán là cái ý nghĩ có ai đó chủ động né tránh tôi vì một lý do nào đó tôi không biết cứ… làm tôi khó chịu? Như là, nó cứ ở phía sau đầu tôi, cứ ngứa ngáy liên tục ý. Hiểu chứ? Nên, một hiệp ước nghe thế nào nào?”

“Ý cậu là sao?”

Hal lại ngồi thẳng dậy, và khoác lên một nụ cười khi cậu lại nhìn Barry, người giờ trông có vẻ tò mò hơn là sợ hãi.

“Thế chúng ta thử làm bạn nhé?”

Cậu vươn bàn tay tới giữa bàn, chờ Barry nắm lấy nó. Barry nhìn nó chằm chằm một hồi, trước khi vươn bàn tay của mình ra và rụt rè nắm lấy tay Hal, người ngay lập tức nắm chặt tay lại và bắt tay thật chắc.

“Đó. Không lùi ra nhé. Bất cứ chuyện gì trước cái bắt tay này không còn quan trọng nữa và từ giờ trở đi chúng ta cố hết sức làm bạn. Giờ ăn burger của cậu đi, nó thật ra hơi bị ngon đó. Và họ làm khoai tây chiên cũng được lắm.”

Barry nhìn xuống phần ăn của mình với sự hơi không chắc chắn, và Hal kéo lại đĩa của mình và bắt đầu ăn tiếp nửa còn lại, làm ra mấy âm thanh cổ vũ với Barry. Điều này khiến cậu trai kia nhăn mặt và tuyên bố, “Tôi không phải con nít.” Hal cười khùng khục, và nhấp môi món sữa sôcôla lắc của mình. Barry suy tư nhai miếng burger của mình, và Hal nhìn cậu nuốt xuống với vẻ háo hức.

“Ngon đấy.” Barry thừa nhận, và Hal không thể dừng được mà nhe răng cười đắc thắng với cậu. Sau vài miếng cắn nữa, Barry cuối cùng cũng cho Hal một nụ cười nhỏ. Ái chà, Hal nghĩ, đó là khởi đầu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal tìm ra lý do Barry trốn tránh cậu chỉ tới khi họ sắp tốt nghiệp. Và câu trả lời của cậu chẳng có hay ho gì cả. Thật ra, câu trả lời của cậu tồi lắm. Nói lại, câu trả lời của cậu là thảm họa.

Thật là ý tưởng hay khi làm bạn với Barry, Hal nghĩ, hơi bị muộn màng, khi cậu bước ra khỏi phòng thể chất của trường và tìm thấy cậu trai kia đang ngồi chờ mình trên bậc thang, chúi mũi vào một cuốn sách. Tạp chí khoa học gì đó, Hal nghĩ lần nữa, giờ đã biết Barry sống chết với Khoa học thế nào. Đã hơn một năm kể từ bữa ăn định mệnh ở nhà hàng gia đình cậu từng hay tới một mình, nhưng từ lúc họ trở thành bạn Hal chưa từng thấy mình đơn độc trong nhà hàng đó lần nữa. Barry là một người bạn trung thành, kể cả khi cậu gặp khó khăn khi làm quen với những người bạn vô tư còn lại của Hal. Hal cố hết sức để giúp Barry làm quen lúc đầu, dùng sự quyến rũ khó cưỡng của mình để kéo cậu trai tóc vàng tới những bữa tiệc mà bạn bè cậu mở. Cậu còn cố ghép Barry với vài cô gái, nhưng cậu trai lúc nào cũng từ chối, chọn về nhà và học bài. Khi Hal tìm ra rằng Barry đang cố lấy học bổng ngành Khoa học Pháp y ở thành phố Central, cậu thôi việc dụ dỗ Barry đi chơi khuya với mình, hay bất cứ thứ gì làm xao nhãng việc hoàn thành mục tiêu của Barry. Barry, với lòng biết ơn, cố hết sức cậu ấy để kèm cặp Hal trong việc học, và nhận được vài kết quả lẫn lộn. Môn Khoa học và Toán thì không đến nỗi, nhưng phần còn lại thì Hal không quá chú trọng và Barry cũng chẳng phải giỏi nhất. Họ là một đôi kì lạ, nhiều hơn một lần bạn Hal đã nói vậy, nhưng cả hai chẳng ai quan tâm. Có một tình bạn dễ chịu giữa cả hai, sau một vài lần điều chỉnh, và giờ họ có một thói quen giống như môn khoa học vậy. Các ngày trong tuần họ sẽ gặp nhau sau buổi tập bóng rổ của Hal mà trong thời gian đó Barry sẽ hoàn thành bài tập và học bài trong thư viện. Sau đó, cả hai hoặc đi ăn ở chỗ của họ hoặc tới nhà Barry nơi họ hầu như chỉ có một mình để chơi mấy trò chơi điện tử và phá đảo nó.

Hal tìm ra lý do Barry trốn tránh cậu chỉ tới khi họ sắp tốt nghiệp. Và câu trả lời của cậu chẳng có hay ho gì cả. Thật ra, câu trả lời của cậu tồi lắm. Nói lại, câu trả lời của cậu là thảm họa.

Hal là người hỏi, để cho rõ nhé, hoàn hoàn không bị xúi giục và có hơi say vì lon bia thứ tư cậu đã uống trong sự hơi không chấp nhận của Barry. Họ đang ở nhà của Barry trong lúc bố mẹ nuôi của cậu (thật ra thì giống ông bà nuôi hơn, với số tuổi lúc đó khi mà Jay và Joan Garrick ân cần nhận nuôi cậu bé Barry mười hai tuổi vì cái chết đột ngột của người mẹ đơn thân của cậu) đang trong một chuyến nghỉ mát ở Florida. Hal đang nửa vời quan sát Barry chơi siêu tốc một trò chơi điện tử cũ và lon bia thì đang nhanh chóng chạm mức nhiệt độ phòng và cậu đã lướt qua hết mấy cái tin mạng xã hội của mình và đang bắt đầu cảm thấy chán khi cậu hỏi câu hỏi đó.

“Hey, Bar, còn nhớ lúc cậu lần đầu nói chuyện với tớ chứ?”

“Hm?” Barry trả lời, bị xao nhãng khỏi trò chơi nhưng vẫn dán mắt vào nó. “Ý cậu là lúc cậu bắt cóc tớ để ăn Burger ở Quán ăn Gia đình của Sal?”

“Ha-ha, câu đùa đó, chưa bao giờ hết nhàm.” Hal đáp lại vô cảm. “Không, ý tớ là lý do tớ bắt cóc cậu á. Cậu biết đó, trong giờ học hóa á.”

Không có câu trả lời từ Barry, người đang cố vượt qua một bàn rõ ràng là khá khó nhằn. Nó liên quan đến gì mà mini-boss, chắc thế? Hal không có để ý đến game bạn mình đang chơi đến vậy.

“Này, tớ biết cậu còn nhớ.” Hal nói trước khi nốc cạn lon bia và nhăn mặt. “Tớ có để mấy lon kia trong tủ không nhỉ?”

“Không.”

“Cái nào?”

“Không cho cậu không để bia của mình trong tủ. Nó đằng kia kìa trên kệ bếp ấy.” Barry trả lời, vẫn không nhìn lên khỏi màn hình tivi từ chỗ của cậu trên sàn. Hal nhìn chằm chằm vào sau đầu người bạn thân nhất của mình từ vị trí của mình trên sofa, bắt nó phải quay đi khỏi màn hình. Chẳng thành công. “Và câu hỏi còn lại?”

Lại một khoảng lặng. Mặt trời đã lặn và ánh sáng duy nhất trong ngôi nhà là ánh đèn từ màn hình với những điểm ảnh. Thỉnh thoảng vài âm thanh hiệu ứng 8-bit sẽ kêu lên trong lúc Barry tiếp tục trò chơi của mình. Hal sắp sửa mở miệng nói gì đó nữa khi Barry quyết định trả lời.

“Tớ tưởng cậu nói bất cứ thứ gì trước cái bắt tay ở Sal’s sẽ được quên đi.”

“À há, vậy cậu đúng là còn nhớ!” Hal kêu lên đắc thắng. Vẫn không nhìn hướng cậu, Barry dừng trò chơi lại và nhìn lên cái đồng hồ treo tường phía trên màn hình.   
“Này, trễ rồi đó.”

“Ồ không cậu sẽ không thoát đâu thưa ngài. Cậu đã nói, và tớ xin lặp lại nhá, ‘trốn khỏi cậu’, và rồi lúc tớ hỏi về nó ở Sal’s cậu chỉ bảo cậu không thể nói tớ tại sao. Và tớ biết, tớ biết tất cả đều được bỏ qua bla bla bla nhưng mà, anh bạn à, nó cứ trong đầu tớ suốt thời gian qua á, biết không? Cứ...giống như là ở đuôi mắt hay giống vậy.”

“Khóe mắt.”

“Ờ cái đó đó.” Hal đặt lon bia rỗng xuống cùng chỗ với mấy cái lon rỗng kia trên bàn cà phê. Cậu đang có hứng thú và sẽ không dễ gì mà làm xẹp nó đâu nhá. “Thôi nào, anh bạn à, hết năm rồi và cậu sắp tới cái trường sang chảnh ở Central City, cậu tốt nhất nên kể với tớ, bạn thân nhất của cậu, để tớ nhắc cho cậu nhớ. Cậu sắp sửa bỏ rơi tớ ở đây, một thân một mình, với bí ẩn đó ăn mòn tớ, mãi mãi.”

Barry đặt cần điều khiển xuống bên mình và nhìn chăm chăm vào một điểm trên tấm thảm trước mặt mình. Vẫn không quay qua đối mặt Hal cậu thì thầm, “Tớ thích cậu.”

“Hở?” Hal thoải mái đáp lại, nhe răng cười. “Ừ, tớ cũng thích cậu lắm bạn à đó là lý do mình là bạn thân mà. Và thì, tớ đã kể cậu nghe hết mấy thứ nhảm nhí trong đời tớ rồi đúng không? Và cậu vẫn chưa nói tớ lý do cậu nói…”

“Tớ nói tớ thích cậu.” Barry lặp lại, đầu vẫn cúi gằm. “Lý do mà tớ trốn tránh cậu lúc đó là vì tớ thích cậu. Tớ…” một cái hít thở sâu. “Tớ vẫn thích cậu.”

“Hmm?” Là tất cả những gì Hal có thể nói, vì nếu mà Barry có ý như cách Hal hiểu, thì… Mắt Hal đánh lên chiếc đồng hồ trên tường. “Wow. Wow, trễ thế cơ à? Hơn tám giờ rồi á? Chúa mẹ ơi mẹ tớ sẽ lấy đầu tớ mất.” Đây là lời nói dối thẳng mặt nhất, cả hai cậu trai đều biết. Hal có thói quen về nhà sau 2 giờ sáng và cha mẹ cậu chưa bao giờ có vấn đề gì trừ lúc thỉnh thoảng lại lôi nó ra làm lý do để nói cậu cậu sẽ chẳng đi tới đâu trong đời mình nhanh thôi. “Tớ nghĩ tớ nên về. Nhưng mà tớ đã uống bốn lon bia rồi và tớ không muốn có vé phạt nên có sao không nếu tớ để xe ở đây? Tớ sẽ…đi bộ về nhà hay sao đó.”

“Ừ, được.” một câu trả lời thì thầm.

“Được. Được được được. Vậy, ờ, tớ sẽ…” Hal đứng phắt dậy, hơi chao đảo vì tốc độ thay vì là hơi men đang nhanh chóng lan ra từ mớ bia. Cậu hất ngón cái về phía cửa trước, một cách ngu ngốc, vì Barry không có lấy một lần cử động để nhìn qua hướng cậu. “Tớ sẽ đi liền đây, ha?”

“Ừ.” Barry trả lời với giọng nói lạnh lẽo, rồi di chuyển để cầm cái điều khiển lên lần nữa.

“Ừ. Vậy. Ừ. Đừng thành người lạ nhé.” Hal gọi với từ cửa, và tự cảm thấy bối rối vì nói điều cậu đã nói. Chắc là do hơi men, cậu tự nhủ, kể cả khi cậu sắp tỉnh táo rồi. Khi cậu đóng cánh cửa sau lưng mình lại cậu nghe thấy tiếng trò chơi lại bắt đầu, và trong một khoảnh khắc ngắn ngủi cậu đã muốn đi vào và… Làm gì? Và cậu muốn làm gì? Cậu lắc đầu, thở một hơi sâu, và rồi cất bước về lại nhà mình.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sau lễ tốt nghiệp, cậu có toàn bộ thời gian trên đời này cho riêng mình, những người bạn kia của cậu thì mỗi người một nơi còn người bạn duy nhất thật sự quan trọng thì lại trốn tránh cậu.

Lễ tốt nghiệp tới rồi đi và Hal và Barry vẫn chưa có đụng chạm gì tới vấn đề bự như con voi trong phòng cả vì cả hai chàng trai không có ở cùng một phòng đủ lâu để làm chuyện đó. Barry lại quay lại né Hal mọi lúc mọi nơi, và Hal chẳng có gan mà dừng cậu ấy lại. Cậu đủ thành thực để tự mình thừa nhận là cậu như con gà rụt cổ khi chuyện thành ra như vầy – đối mặt với sự thật và cảm xúc cậu đã bắt Barry nói ra, để rồi tót mông mà chạy khi mọi thứ trở nên nghiêm túc. Không có ngày nào trôi qua kể từ hôm đó mà cậu không ước chi mình có thể rút lại lời nói ngu ngốc của mình. Dù vậy khá là dễ để viện cớ cho việc vì sao họ không đi chơi nhiều (hay không thèm) như trước nữa – nếu có ai hỏi Hal sẽ luôn nói vì Barry quá bận bịu để chuẩn bị vào đại học để đi chơi. Và một phần, có lẽ, điều đó đúng đấy. Ai mà biết, nhưng chắc chắn người đó không phải Hal.

Về phần mình, cậu thật cũng chẳng có gì để trông chờ sau cấp ba. Cậu có năng khiếu thể thao đủ cho trình độ bóng rổ cấp ba nhưng không đủ cho trình độ đại học, và dù sao cậu cũng không còn thích thú với nó nữa. Nó đó giờ cũng chỉ là công cụ cậu dùng để giao lưu trong trường. Có một lần, trong một lần đi chơi khuya với Barry ngồi ghế phụ và Hal chở cả hai tới bất cứ nơi đâu con đường mòn cũ đưa họ đi, cậu đã để lộ về một ước mơ cậu có khi còn là một đứa trẻ, chính là trở thành một phi công.

“Cậu hoàn toàn nên bắt lấy nó đi.”

Barry đã nói với cậu như vậy, mắt lấp lánh, và Hal chỉ kêu nên những âm thanh xấu hổ để đáp lời, và quay xe lại để hướng về phía thị trấn. Mà dù sao thì, giờ cũng quá muộn rồi, nhỉ? Cậu đã ngu ngốc phí phạm thời gian học hành mà mê mải hoạt động ngoại khóa và làm việc bên ngoài mà một suất trong trường đại học không cần đến. Nhưng, trong khoảnh khắc ngắn ngủi đó, khi Barry nhìn cậu như cậu có thể đạt bất cứ thứ gì, não Hal đã nghĩ, chà có lẽ mình có thể thành phi công đấy. Và trong vài tuần cậu đã thích thú với ý nghĩ đó, cho tới khi hiện thực trở lại. Dù gì thì, cha mẹ cậu cũng không nghĩ cậu thích hợp để vào đại học, không để dành gì để Hal vào đại học cả. Nên, vài ngày sau lễ tốt nghiệp, cậu có toàn bộ thời gian trên đời này cho riêng mình, những người bạn kia của cậu thì mỗi người một nơi còn người bạn duy nhất thật sự quan trọng thì lại trốn tránh cậu.

Chỉ còn mỗi một ngày nữa là Barry lên đường tới thành phố Central khi Hal thấy mình lái xe ngang qua nhà Garrick. Thật ra, cậu đã lái xe ngang qua nhà Garrick cả tuần nay rồi nhưng chưa bao giờ có đủ dũng khí để dừng lại. Sau vòng thứ hai quanh khu phố, cậu tự chỉnh đốn lại và kiên định tấp xe vào lối vào gara của nhà Garrick. Cậu gõ cửa và điều khiển gương mặt mình sao cho bình tĩnh, mong nó không để lộ mớ bòng bong cậu cảm thấy bên trong. Chỉ cần một lần gõ trước khi Ông Garrick mở cửa, một nụ cười trên gương mặt ông.

“Cuối cùng cũng chịu tới, hả?”

“Dạ?”

“Không có gì. Cậu tới đúng lúc đó, Joan nướng bánh đấy.”

“Thật ra, thưa Bác Garrick cháu mong rằng mình có thể rủ Barry dạo xe một vòng chứ ạ?”

Jay Garrick khoanh tay lại và nghiêng đầu qua một bên, ném cho Hal một cái nhìn lạnh lẽo. Hal suýt thì ngọ nguậy khi Jay quyết định và bảo cậu “một giây”. Hal quay lại xe mình và dựa vào nó, tay đút túi, hi vọng mình trông không có lo lắng như cậu cảm thấy. Cảm giác lâu thật lâu trước khi cửa trước lại mở ra, và Barry bước ra, nhìn cậu nghi hoặc. Hal suýt thì giật mình nhảy lên, sự lo lắng trong cậu sẵn sàng tuôn ra ngoài.

“Này, cậu!” Hal chào, sự vui tươi giả tạo nghe thật trống rỗng. Nó khiến mắt Barry lại càng nheo hơn.

“Sao cậu lại ở đây?”

“Aw, thôi nào. Tớ có hứng muốn dạo một vòng, và nghĩ rằng này, lâu rồi tớ chưa có cậu ngồi bên chỉnh qua mấy kênh khoa học và ngập mặt cậu trong đồ ăn mang đi.”

“Chắc vậy.”

“Thật luôn nha. Nên là, thế nào nào?” Hal có thể cảm thấy giọt mồ hôi chảy qua lông mày mình khi cậu cười toe toét. Cậu mời chào bằng cách mở cửa ghế phụ ra và xoay vòng cánh tay. “Ngài có muốn tham gia cùng tôi không, thưa quý ngài?”

“Cậu kì quá thể.”

“Ha-ha”, Hal cười đầy lo lắng, “chưa bao giờ cảm thấy bình thường hơn trong đời. Làm ơn vào xe đi.”

Họ lái đi trong im lặng, chỉ phá vỡ nó đủ lâu để đặt đồ ăn ở một quán burrito drive-thru. Hal đề nghị nghe vài chương trình khoa học yêu thích của Barry nhưng bị từ chối, và Hal quá căng thẳng đến nỗi cậu quên cả bật radio lên tới khi đã quá trễ, và họ đã tới nơi mà cậu muốn cả hai tới.

“Điểm Tán Tỉnh? Thiệt đó hả?” Barry nhăn mặt nhìn cậu, và Hal cảm thấy hơi tự ái.

“Nó có góc nhìn đẹp mà! Mà dù sao chăng nữa, vẫn còn tốt hơn bên kia đường.”

“Để làm gì?” Barry hỏi, cố ý nhìn ra phía trước.

“Để nói chuyện. Thôi nào, Bar. Đã mấy tuần rồi kể từ khi hai đứa mình nói chuyện với nhau lần cuối đó.”

“Tớ không biết nữa Hal. Ý tớ là cũng trễ rồi, không phải ‘mẹ’ cậu sẽ lo cho cậu sao?” Barry đáp lại, giọng móc mỉa. Hal thật sự nhăn nhó. “Ui da. Okay tớ đáng nhận cái đó.”

Barry cuối cùng cũng quay qua nhìn cậu với cái nhìn trách cứ, và rồi tiến lại gần hơn. Hal tự lùi lại theo bản năng, và Barry đảo mắt. “Bình tĩnh đi, tớ chỉ lấy đồ ăn thôi.” và cậu với qua phía sau ghế Hal chỗ để túi burrito. Hal cắn cắn má trong, cậu đang làm rối tung rối mù mọi chuyện lên.

“Vậy, cậu đã đóng gói hết đồ rồi hay sao?” Hal hỏi, một câu bất ngờ lúc Barry tự nhiên như không đưa cậu cái bọc burrito. Barry nhún vai trong lúc cậu ấy gỡ cái bọc của mình ra và bắt đầu ăn. Hal nhăn nhó. Tất nhiên là sẽ không dễ dàng gì mà.

“Thành phố Central, huh. Jay và Joan đối mặt như thế nào?”

Lại một cái nhún vai từ một Barry chẳng có hứng thú gì đang bận nhai cả một mồm đầy burrito heo.

“Được. Được được được. Vậy, uh…chắc cậu cũng phấn khích cho mọi thứ lắm ha.”  
Barry nuốt xuống, hớp một ngụm soda của cậu ấy, rồi thở dài. “Chúng ta đang làm gì đây hả Hal.”

Ôi trời, bắt đầu rồi đây. “Chuyện phiếm thôi? Tớ không biết nữa. Đây là…chết tiệt tớ không biết. Tớ chưa bao giờ phải làm chuyện này cả.” Hal lấy cái túi nhựa trên đùi Barry và cho cái burrito của mình vào trong. Cậu lấy vài tờ khăn giấy ra và đưa cho Barry, người nhận lấy và chùi miệng vào đó.

“Chính xác là làm chuyện gì?”

Tới lượt Hal nhún vai. “Làm lành? Nói lời tạm biệt? Tớ không biết. Cậu thật sự không khiến chuyện dễ hơn cho tớ để…”

“Tớ không khiến chuyện dễ hơn? Ái chà, Hal. Tớ không phải người cứ ép tới rồi bỏ chạy ngay lúc…”

“Tớ không có bỏ chạy! Chỉ là…ừm lúc đó tớ phải phản ứng như thế nào? Cậu có biết không? Vì tớ sẵn lòng…”

“Hàng tuần liền, Hal, hàng tuần liền! Cậu có tới hàng tuần để tới chỗ tớ và nói!”

“Liệu cậu có nói với tớ không nếu tớ làm vậy!”

“Có!”

“Vớ vẩn! Làm sao mà tớ tới chỗ cậu được khi mà cậu cứ chạy và trốn tớ chứ?”

“Tớ đang…”

“Cậu có làm thế! Như thể tớ có dịch bệnh hay cái gì ấy!”

“Ừm lúc đó tớ phải phản ứng như thế nào, Hal, sau chuyện đó? Cậu có biết không? Vì tớ sẵn lòng…”

“Khoan!” Hal giơ tay lên để nhấn mạnh, và Barry dừng giữa cơn. “Này tớ đã làm thế rồi nhé, cậu biết đó, toàn bộ cái ‘lúc đó tớ phải phản ứng như thế nào’ ý. Cậu phải tìm cái khác đi.”

“Trời đất ơi!” Barry la lên, gương mặt cậu là một sự pha trộn của sốc, tức giận và không-thể-tin-nổi. “Cậu thật sự…? Hal, đồ khốn.” Và rồi cậu bắt đầu cười. Và cứ như thể một cái van đã bị mở ra, và Hal cũng cảm thấy tiếng cười sắp tới và thoát ra khỏi cậu, và chốc sau cả hai người họ như hai gã ngốc trong một chiếc xe cà tàng mùi như burrito đang cười rũ rượi.

“Sao chúng ta lại cười?” Barry cuối cùng cũng hỏi giữa tràng khúc khích, lau mắt với mấy tờ giấy.

“Tớ cũng không biết!” Hal trả lời, cơn cười của cậu sắp quay lại khi thấy Barry đã bắt đầu chảy nước mắt. Barry gói cái bánh burrito cắn dở trong tay lại và cho nó vào cái túi trên đùi Hal, và rồi đấm bắp tay Hal bằng tay còn lại.

“Ui da!” Hal kêu lên, vẫn còn cười. “Cái quái gì vậy?”

“Tớ ghét cậu lắm.” Barry, giờ mỉm cười. Nó khiến Hal ngừng cười, và cậu nhanh chóng với tay ra chạm vào tay Barry, người rất đỗi ngạc nhiên.

“Này,” Hal nói nhẹ nhàng, “đừng nói vậy. Xin cậu đấy. Tớ không muốn cậu ghét tớ.”

“Tớ chỉ…” Barry đỏ mặt, nụ cười phai dần khỏi gương mặt cậu. “Tớ chỉ đùa thôi mà.”

“Ừ, nhưng tớ có ý đó. Đừng ghét tớ. Tớ không nghĩ tớ chịu được đâu. Cậu như là,   
điều duy nhất tốt đẹp trong đời tớ vậy.”

Dựa vào phản ứng trên mặt Barry, cậu có vẻ bất ngờ vì điều Hal vừa nói. Đến cả Hal còn ngạc nhiên vì điều cậu vừa nói. Cậu chưa bao giờ nói thành tiếng cả. Có lẽ vì nó làm cậu sợ, khi thừa nhận điều gì đáng kinh hãi như vậy. Nắm tay cậu trên tay Barry càng thêm chặt.

“Hal… Tớ không biết phải nói gì.”

“Có lẽ cậu nên nói “wow, trễ thế cơ à” rồi tự đi bộ cả đoạn đường về nhà? Thế thì chúng ta sẽ hòa nhau đó.” Hal đùa, và nó phá vỡ sự căng thẳng bằng cách lại đem lại nụ cười lên mặt họ. Barry siết tay Hal.

“Này. Tớ biết cậu nói đùa về mấy chuyện đó nhưng mà, Hal, cậu luôn tự ti về bản thân. Tớ biết cậu đã ám chỉ rằng mọi chuyện ở nhà không tốt đến vậy, nhưng không thể nào mà tớ là điều tốt duy nhất cậu có trong đời cậu được. Hal, cậu là một chàng trai tuyệt vời. Tớ nghĩ đôi khi cậu không thấy được điều đó.”

Hal phải quay đi và cố kéo tay về nhưng Barry nhanh chóng nắm lấy nó.

“Này.”

“Tớ xin lỗi.” Hal xin lỗi, không biết tại sao.

“Mình đã dành thật nhiều thời gian nói chuyện không đâu. Tớ đã ước cậu mở lòng hơn. Tớ sẽ luôn lắng nghe.”

“Tớ không muốn đây là chuyện mình nói trước khi cậu đi. Dù gì thì, chỉ là mấy thứ vớ vẩn ngu ngốc về cuộc đời ngu ngốc của tớ thôi, cậu không cần nghe đâu.” Hal có thể cảm thấy nước mắt sắp trào lên, và cậu cắn môi và đấm vô lăng trong nỗ lực ép chúng xuống. Cậu sẽ không khóc đâu, không phải vì ba mớ cảm xúc vớ vẩn. Cậu thấy Barry siết tay cậu lại và cậu phải nhắm chặt mắt kẻo nước mắt sẽ rơi mất.   
“Trời ạ, nhìn tớ này Bar. Thật ra thì không, đừng nhìn tớ. Nghe này, ta có thể giả vờ tớ sắp khóc vì cậu sắp đi không?”

“Nó có giúp không?”

“Chết tiệt, tớ không biết, có lẽ?”

“Được rồi.”

“Cậu biết không,” Hal nói sau khi cậu sụt sịt và chớp chớp mấy giọt nước, “mấy cái burrito này sẽ ỉu nếu mình không ăn béng nó đi.” Cậu nhình qua Barry, người đang mỉm cười với cậu. Thứ gì đó khuấy động trong ngực Hal, cái cách nó làm mỗi khi cậu thấy những khoảnh khắc khi Barry nhìn như một thiên thần.

“Okay, giải lao bằng burrito. Nhưng không phải trong xe cậu, nó hơi có mùi.”

“Trên nắp capô vậy.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Chết tiệt, tớ không có ăn nói võ vẽ được đâu.” Hal xoa xoa mặt bằng một tay. “Ý tớ là cậu muốn chúng ta thành cặp không? Có muốn một chúng ta không? Có muốn chúng ta thành cặp khi tới thời điểm không?”

Họ ngồi trên nắp capô xe Hal, ngả người lên kính chắn gió. Hal đã ăn xong phần burrito của mình từ lâu và Barry vừa ăn nốt chiếc thứ hai cùa mình. Cậu đang ngắm nhìn bầu trời, không nghĩ cụ thể về gì cả cho tới khi một suy nghĩ lướt tới. 

“Này, Bar, còn nhớ lúc tớ kể với cậu khi tớ còn nhỏ tớ muốn thành phi công và cậu nói bắt lấy nó đi không?”

“Ừ?”

“Cậu là người duy nhất nói điều đó. Bắt lấy nó. Nó có ý nghĩa với tớ lắm.”

Barry không nói lại gì cả, và lần này họ ngồi trong sự im lặng dễ chịu trong lúc mải mê ngắm sao. Hal tự hỏi nếu chúng cũng là những ngôi sao ở thành phố Central, rồi tự vỗ trán mình trong suy nghĩ vì tất nhiên là thế rồi. Cậu đang trở nên đa cảm, cậu biết, nhưng mà có lẽ đây là một trong những khoảnh khắc có như thế cũng không sao. Cảm xúc không thể bị đè nén hay đuổi đi bằng rượu chè hay quên lãng trong cơn hứng tình. Chà, cậu tốt nhất nên bắt lấy nó.

“Tớ sẽ nhớ cậu nhiều lắm.”

Barry mỉm cười. “Tớ cũng sẽ nhớ cậu.”

“Điều mà mình suýt nói trong xe, cậu biết đấy…về tớ…ừm, tớ muốn trở nên tốt hơn. Cho cả hai chúng ta.”

“Hai chúng ta?” Barry quay đầu qua để nhìn Hal đầy bối rối. “Ý cậu là sao?”

“Ừ thì tớ chỉ…ý tớ là…” Hal hít một hơi sâu và lấy can đảm. “Cậu có muốn một chúng ta không?”

“Cái gì cơ?”

“Chết tiệt, tớ không có ăn nói võ vẽ được đâu.” Hal xoa xoa mặt bằng một tay. “Ý tớ là cậu muốn chúng ta thành cặp không? Có muốn một chúng ta không? Có muốn chúng ta thành cặp khi tới thời điểm không?”

Barry cười to, và đánh vai Hal bằng mu bàn tay. “Thôi ngu ngốc đi.”

“Tớ không thể, nó là mặc định rồi.”

“Chà tớ tưởng cậu muốn trở nên tốt hơn?”

“Hm có vẻ như cậu đang né tránh câu hỏi đấy.” Nó dừng lại tràng cười của Barry, cậu húng hắng.

“Tớ tưởng mặc định của cậu là ngu ngốc chứ.”

“Ừ, thì đôi lúc tớ cũng có thể tỏ ra khôn lỏi chứ bộ.” Hal tự mãn nói, và Barry đảo mắt. Cậu quay đầu để cậu cũng nhìn Barry. “Sao nào?”

Barry nhìn lại cậu, mày chau và cắn môi. Hal mỉm cười buồn bã.

“Có vẻ không đúng lúc, huh?” Hal nói, chút buồn bã thấm giọng cậu.

“Ừ.” Barry thừa nhận, cũng buồn như vậy.

Hal thở dài, ngửa đầu ra và vòng hai tay sau đầu, lại nhìn lên những ngôi sao. “Tớ cũng hiểu mà. Cậu sẽ rời đi ngày mai. Tới một cuộc đời mới ở một thành phố lớn, chứ ít ỏi gì. Thật lòng tớ mong rằng cậu sẽ khám phá những thứ mới mẻ và tự mình tận hưởng mà không phải lo lắng về chuyện yêu xa. Tớ cũng nghe bảo hầu hết chẳng đi đến đâu trong chuyện đó.” Cậu thật lòng nói, không có cay đắng gì. Cậu thật sự muốn điều tốt nhất cho Barry. Sự chú ý của cậu lại quay về Barry ngay khi cậu nghe thấy tiếng bẻ khớp ngón tay, một thói quen của cậu trai kia mỗi khi lo lắng. Hal nhướn mày ngầm hỏi, và Barry lắc đầu.

“Tớ ước gì mình đã thành thật với nhau sớm hơn.”

“Lúc ở Sal’s, khi tớ bắt cóc cậu, ý cậu là vậy?”

“Ừ.”

“Ừ.”

Họ lại thôi nhìn nhau để nhìn lên trời sao, mỗi người với những từ ngữ chưa nói thành lời, tiếng thở là những âm thanh duy nhất giữa họ. “Này, tớ nên đưa cậu về nhà thôi. Không muốn giữ cậu khỏi cha mẹ cậu trong đêm cuối cậu ở đây đâu. Mà Jay nói Joan nướng bánh á.”

Điều đó khiến Barry cười một tí. “Sao tớ có cảm giác cái bánh quan trọng hơn vậy.”

“Có thể, chỉ một tí thôi. Đi nào.”

Họ xuống khỏi nắp capô và quay lại vào trong xe. Vì Hal bắt đầu trước, cậu ngả   
người về phía Barry, người đang bị phân tâm vì phải bỏ mớ rác trong xe vào túi mang đồ ăn đi. “Hey.”

“Gì vậ-?”

Và Hal khép khoảng cách giữa hai người lại và đặt một nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng lên má Barry. Barry nhanh chóng quay đầu qua, mắt mở to, và Hal hôn cậu lần nữa, lần này ở khóe môi cậu. Barry dường như quên mất cách thở, mặt cậu đỏ rực, nhưng khi Hal mỉm cười và lùi ra Barry mới là người khép khoảng cách lần nữa và lần này môi họ tìm thấy nhau. Nó là một nụ hôn dịu dàng, mắt Hal khép hờ còn mắt Barry nhắm hẳn lại. Hal mỉm cười trong nụ hôn và dựa vào thêm. Nhưng trước khi mọi thứ đi quá xa Hal là người rút lui trước. Barry mất một giây trước khi mở mắt, và nhìn thấy một Hal đang mỉm cười, trông có vẻ hài lòng với bản thân.

“Thế nào?”

“Gần hoàn hảo.”

Hal nhăn nhó. “Chỉ gần thôi sao?”

Khóe môi Barry nhếch lên khi cậu nói, “ừm thì, mấy cái burrito ý.” Và Hal cười. 

“Chà, tớ đoán đó là cách để nhớ về nó.”

“Tiện thể nó vì cái gì vậy?” Barry hỏi, hơi ngượng ngùng khi cậu nhìn đi để cài dây an toàn. Hal lùi xe lại và lơ đãng trả lời, “thì mình đang ở Điểm Tán Tỉnh mà, tớ nghĩ mình cũng nên làm thế.”

Barry nhìn Hal đầy trách cứ, người trộm một cái nhìn qua cậu và cười to. Barry rút điện thoại ra và lục tìm jack AUX (*) để cắm vào. Cậu mở app podcast và bắt đầu lướt qua những tệp gần đây trước khi quyết định chọn một cái về những bằng chứng khoa học về một vụ giết người không gớm tay, và khi phần mở đầu quen thuộc vang lên cậu hỏi lần nữa, “thật đấy, sao cậu hôn tớ?”

Hal dịch dịch người trên ghế của mình trong khi nhìn ra đoạn đường trải thẳng trước mặt cậu. “Ưm, nó là một lời hứa.”

Cậu cảm thấy Barry nhìn mình, chắc là một trong những cái nhìn khó đoán, nhưng cậu vẫn nhìn con đường. “Nghe nè, tớ biết tụi mình đã nói giờ không phải lúc để có một chúng ta nhưng…tớ không biết. Có lẽ một ngày nào đó. Khi tớ nói tớ muốn trở nên tốt đẹp hơn, tớ có ý đó.”

“Cậu thật sự có ý định gì đó, đúng không?”

“Lần đầu, tớ biết. Sốc nhỉ.”

Barry cười toe toét. “Tớ thật ra chỉ mừng rằng cậu muốn điều tốt hơn cho bản thân cậu.”

“Điều gì đó ở cậu Bar. Khiến tớ muốn trở thành người đàn ông tốt hơn.”

“Tớ biết cậu chôm câu đó trong một bộ phim nhé,” Barry đáp lại, đầy đùa nghịch, “nhưng vẫn rất cảm động, nên cảm ơn cậu.”

Trong suốt chuyến đi về Barry nửa nghe, nửa nói qua phần podcast, và Hal chỉ gật đầu hưởng ứng. Ánh đèn vẫn sáng trong nhà Garrick khi họ đậu xe trên đường vào gara, vì cũng chẳng trễ đến vậy, và Jay mời Hal vào nhà vì lời hứa về miếng bánh, điều mà Hal chấp nhận đầy biết ơn. Bánh nướng của Joan không phải thứ cậu sẽ từ chối. Hal đã cân nhắc điều đó, nhưng chính Joan mới là người gợi nên về nó.

“Sao cháu không ở lại qua đêm, Hal? Đêm cuối của Barry rồi và hai đứa đã lâu không ‘trò chuyện’. Bác chắc có rất nhiều thứ hai đứa muốn tâm sự trước khi thằng bé đi.”

Hal nhìn Jay trước, người gật đầu, trước khi cậu chấp nhận lời mời của Joan. Cậu nhắn tin báo với mẹ, người chắc hẳn rất ngạc nhiên rằng cậu còn biết nhắn tin, nhưng vẫn làm vậy để Ông Bà Garrick không lo lắng rằng cha mẹ cậu thấy phiền. Barry đưa cậu một chiếc bàn chải dư và bộ đồ.

“Cậu biết là mình sẽ không bao giờ nhận lại mấy cái này, nhỉ?”

“Cậu muốn hoodie hay sao?” Barry trả lời mỉa mai trong khi bước tới phòng tắm, Hal theo sau sát gót. “Tớ thực ra muốn cái đó đó ừ.”

“Đồ lợi dụng.”

“Đây là những gì tớ có để nhớ tới cậu.”

“Cậu làm như thể inetrnet không tồn tại vậy.”

“Ý tớ là về mặt vật chất ấy. Mà lần tiếp theo cậu ở thị trấn là lúc nào?”

Barry ngừng đánh răng và nhìn Hal qua tấm gương. Tình cờ ngay lúc Hal đang thay áo, và Barry đỏ mặt. “Sớm nhất khi tớ có thể.” cậu thì thầm với bản thân, và rồi tiếp tục đánh răng.

Một lúc sau, trong phòng Barry, với Hal yên vị trên đệm hơi trên sàn nhà kế giường Barry, họ nói về tương lai. Hal dù không muốn nhưng cuối cùng cũng kể vài phần của kế hoạch của cậu – cách mà cậu được nhận vào làm trong tiệm sửa xe của thị trấn (“Tớ chỉ cho họ xem cách mà tớ lái được cái xe cà tàng này suốt mấy năm qua”) và việc cậu mong chờ được nhận vào Quán của Sal để tiết kiệm tiền để học tín chỉ ở trường đại học cộng đồng gần đó. Cậu nghĩ về việc vay ngân hàng nhưng không chắc rằng cha mẹ cậu sẽ chịu ký với cậu.

“Sau đó là gì?”

“Cậu sẽ thấy.”

“Sao phải bí mật như vậy?” Barry hỏi, mỉm cười như thể cậu đã biết bí ẩn đó là gì. Hal chỉ mỉm cười lại. “Này, xích qua để hai đứa mình nằm chung trên giường cậu đi.”

Barry quá bất ngờ để phản đối và Hal đã trèo lên giường rồi. Họ nằm nghiêng, nhìn nhau.

“Hơi chật tẹo.” Hal bình phẩm, vẫn cười, “nhưng cũng ổn.”

“Tớ tưởng cậu đồng ý là chưa có chúng ta mà?” Barry nửa thì thầm nửa hét, mặt đỏ dần đều. Có rất ít khoảng cách giữa cả hai, và nếu Hal chỉ dịch lại gần vài inch nữa thôi, hừm. Mặt Barry chắc sẽ phát nổ vì lượng máu trên má cậu.

“Bình tĩnh,” Hal thì thào lại. “Đây hoàn toàn là trong sáng nha. Chỉ là hai gã ôm ấp nhau thôi. Bình tĩnh lại được không?” Cậu mắng vui, trong khi cậu chỉnh bản thân và Barry vào một tư thế thoải mái hơn, xoay người Barry lại để cậu ôm sát lưng chàng trai kia. Cậu vắt một tay qua người Barry, và chóng sau tay Barry đặt lên tay cậu. “Hãy để tớ ôm cậu tới khi cậu ngủ.”

“Tớ không biết tớ có ngủ được như thế này không ấy!” Barry trả lời, tiếng thì thào của cậu có chút hoảng hốt.

Nhưng rồi cậu cũng thiếp đi, và sau đó, với một nụ hôn đặt lên vai Barry, Hal khẽ khàng xuống lại đệm của mình. Cậu dành cả đêm suy ngẫm, nhìn chăm chăm trần nhà và đôi lúc là dáng hình khi ngủ của Barry, nghĩ về những điều phía trước. Sẽ khó khăn đấy, nhưng sẽ đáng giá. Buổi sáng bắt đầu và cậu ngồi dậy ngay khi nghe thấy chuyển động dưới nhà, và cậu đang uống cà phê với Jay và nói chuyện với Joan trong lúc bà làm bữa sáng khi Barry chật vật xuống cầu thang để tham gia cùng họ. Họ có một bữa sáng no căng bụng, cả bốn người chung với nhau, và giữa tràng phản đối Hal cáo từ. Cậu có ca đầu tiên hôm đó và cậu muốn tạo ấn tượng tốt. Barry tiễn cậu và họ đứng bên xe của cậu, tay trong túi, vì sao đó ngượng ngùng sau tất cả những chuyện đã xảy ra.

“Ừm, tớ đoán đây là tạm biệt nhỉ.” Barry nói, xúc động ra mặt. “Tớ sẽ đi sau bữa trưa, nên tớ không nghĩ cậu sẽ ghé quá được…”

“Chỉ là từ biệt bây giờ thôi Bar.” Hal nói, mỉm cười với ánh nhìn buồn bã. “Mình sẽ gặp lại nhau rất sớm thôi.”

“Ừ.”

Hal mở rộng hai tay và Barry đầy biết ơn tiến tới và họ ôm nhau thật chặt. Hal xoay đầu để môi cậu kề sát tai Barry và cậu thì thầm, “Tớ yêu cậu. Nhớ chăm sóc bản thân nhé. Hãy gọi tớ khi có thể.”

Barry ôm cậu chặt hơn và vùi mặt vào hõm cổ Hal. “Tớ cũng yêu cậu.”

Hal ước gì khoảnh khắc này có thể kéo dài mãi mãi, khoảnh khắc này khi cậu cảm thấy mình có thể vút bay lên. Nhưng mọi thứ rồi cũng phải đáp xuống đất, và cậu cuối cùng cũng phải buông tay. Cậu rời ra trước tiên, mắt long lanh những giọt nước chưa rơi. Barry cũng không khá hơn, dụi dụi mắt mình bằng mu bàn tay. Khi Hal lái đi, cậu nhìn vào kính chiếu hậu và y như cậu đoán, kia là Barry đứng trên đường vào gara, nhìn cậu rời đi. Hal bám víu vào những lời của mình, không để cảm xúc tuôn trào. Chỉ là từ biệt bây giờ thôi.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Một đoạn kết ngắn.

Barry đang trong tuần thứ hai của năm thứ tư ở trường đại học, nói chuyện đầy hào hứng với bạn bè mình khi bước ra khỏi thư viện,khi cậu nhận thấy có ai đó bắt lấy vai mình từ phía sau.

“Hey, cậu là Barry, phải không?” Cậu nghe thấy giọng nói quen thuộc ấy vang lên khi cậu bị xoay người lại.

“Hal!” Barry kêu lên vui mừng, và cậu ngay lập tức khép lại khoảng cách giữa hai người và ôm lấy một Hal đang cười to, người cũng hào hứng ôm cậu lại. “Cái gì chứ? Tớ có rất nhiều câu hỏi đấy! Mình vừa mới nói chuyện mấy tuần trước và cậu chẳng thèm nói là cậu sẽ tới thăm!”

“Thực ra thì,” Hal bắt đầu, vẫn ôm lấy Barry, “tớ nộp đơn vào đây. Tớ đã lấy bằng liên kết và nghĩ rằng nên lấy bằng cử nhân luôn. Và tớ tự hỏi, oh, đâu là trường đại học tốt nhất tớ có thể nộp vào? Đùa thôi, vẩn luôn nhắm vào đây đó.”

“Gì cơ? Thật tuyệt vời!”

Họ cười và lại ôm nhau lần nữa. Phía sau họ có tiếng đằng hắng và Barry quay lại thấy bạn bè cậu mỉm cười và nhìn Hal đầy ngụ ý. Một trong số họ dũng cảm lên tiếng, “và đây là ai vậy?”

Barry quay qua Hal và nói, “bạn trai?” Hal toe toét nhìn cậu và trả lời, “bạn trai.”  
Quay đầu lại về bạn mình, với tay Hal vẫn vòng quanh hông cậu, Barry vui vẻ nói to, “cậu ấy là bạn trai tôi” cùng lúc Hal nói “tôi là bạn trai cậu ấy”.

“Ờ được thôi, tụi tôi…tụi tôi đi nhé. Rất vui được gặp bạn trai cậu!” Và đám bạn ồn ào xuống nốt mấy bậc thang nhưng Barry hầu như chẳng để ý, vẫn mải mê hỏi chuyện Hal, người chỉ lắc đầu.

“Này, im lặng một tí vì tớ sắp hôn cậu nè.”

Và họ hôn, và ngay tức khắc mọi thứ dường như chẳng còn quan trọng trừ cảm giác môi Hal trên cậu. Cậu mơ màng lùi lại, và cậu thì thầm, “Cậu đã ở đâu suốt cuộc đời của tớ vậy?”

Hal nhìn sâu vào mắt Barry và trả lời, “đi tìm cậu.”


End file.
